Michiru's in love with a girl?
by kaori tenoh-kaioh
Summary: michriu is treated badly by her ex-boyfriend when one day she meets haruka, a total tomboy whome she mistakes as a boy at first.
1. Chapter 1

Michiru loves a girl?

I snuck outside to sit on my steps letting tears fall down my face, why? Why does he have to be so mean? I had to break it off with him. He was hurting other people… I couldn't let mother or father see me like this. Why these tears and me being such a mess. I am supposed to be a lady. Ladies do not cry. I started to chastise myself about it and I realized I only cried harder. I stayed their crying for a few hours.

When I finally looked up it was starting to get light out, how long had I been sitting their crying? At least five hours. I didn't realize there was someone in the drive way, "excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" I looked up at the tall blond blinking softly in surprise. "h-hai" I managed to say still looking up at the blond, My breath was taken away just looking at the blond, so strong and handsome.

The blond smiled at me "I'm haruka, haruka tenoh. And you are?" I still just looked up at the blond "m-michiru kaioh" I said at a whisper. haruka looked at me with a curious look " what are you doing outside your house at a time like this? You look like you have been crying." I looked down for a minute then back up "I...I was." I waited for a second then added quickly "but I'm okay, really."

I thought, haruka, it means distance or spring flower; I couldn't be sure until I saw the kanji he used for his name. I smiled a little at the thought and then I heard haruka chuckle "you are outside in your night cloths dear, I don't think you are alright." I blushed hard realizing it was true I was still dressed for bed and I hadn't even slept. I must have looked terrible. But haruka smiled "why don't I treat you to breakfast? You seem like you could use someone right know." I smiled at the thought and nodded and ran back inside and got dressed.

When I came back outside haruka was looking at the roses my mother had planted, I decided to stay quiet and see what the blonde was thinking and studied him. I was surprised to notice the blond had some feminist quality. The blonde curls were more of what female curls would be and the blond was strong but still small for a male.

To my surprise haruka pulled out a pocket knife and cut off some of my mother's roses and turned looking surprised to see me out side and laughed nervously "here, I thought they could cheer you up some." I blushed and took them "thank you, they're wonderful and it was so sweet of you to cut them for me." haruka smiled and I felt my body warm up and I couldn't help but smile,

"I will go put these in some water and I will be back" I giggled softly and walked inside. I saw my father getting a cup of coffee "oh…good morning father" I kissed his cheek and put the flowers in a vase. "good morning dear, where did the flowers come from?" I didn't look at him because I blushed again "a friend, their good luck roses for the concert on Saturday. May I go out to breakfast with him?" my father nodded "sure dear" I smiled and ran out the door. and I noticed haruka wasn't their anymore. I blew my bangs out of my eyes thinking, was I played again by a boy? But that second haruka pulled up with a corvette that looked brand new. Haruka had the radio on in the car and I looked at him surprised again. Just who is haruka tenoh? I had to find out. I also had to get my act together, I mean I was certainly not acting right by standing their looking so surprised.

Haruka had gotten out of the car and opened the passenger side door for me and smiled to me " ready to go?" I nodded holding my violin case now and got in the car blushing. I tried to guess the song that was on. I listened to the lyrics playing they were sad I could see haruka mouthing the words as he got back in the car I noticed when he thought I couldn't see him, he wasn't smiling. The song started over again as he replayed it on the ipod. " How can you see into my eyes like open doors…" the song played and ruka was silently singing it I could tell by his eyes. Though they hid much I could tell. Much like mine do as people tell me. I could tell what haruka was thinking, he caught me looking at him and he smiled, oh his smile was charming I could melt. I smiled back at him and started singing the chorus to the song as I had herd it and remembered it,


	2. Chapter 2

( to my readers. Please. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. I got a nasty review from: Two Ghosts in One Mirror so please. Be nice.)

Haruka drove us to this little restaurant down the street, Annie's , it was called. It was pretty cute and old fashioned. Ruka smiled to me and I could feel my heart pound. "They have the best food here." ruka told me. I smiled shyly " it looks really nice." ruka smiled more and got out and got the door before I could. I could just feel myself blushing.

Ruka held out her hand for me to take and helped me out of the car, I looked up shyly smiling. "Thank you." I said. Haruka smiled even more and walked me inside. "Table for two please" Haruka told the waiter and the waiter seated us and handed the menu's to us. " anything to drink to day?" ruka smiled " ill have an orange juice and…" he looked to me. I smiled " a orange juice to please" the waiter nodded and left. I was sitting their playing with my hands nervously when haruka smiled at me, " want to talk about what happened cutie?" I blushed dark red shyly and shook my head a bit and talked softly " theirs nothing really to talk about… my ex was a jerk who was abusive verbally and almost physically." I could see a frown on haruka now and I lowered my eyes a bit.

The next minute I felt ruka's hand under my chin lifting my head up to look at my eyes. I blushed and still tried to look down but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes from ruka's. ruka was looking at me a bit sadly " someone who mistreats such beauty isn't worth your tears…" I blushed looking at him. I-is he for real? I though. "y-you think so?" I asked. Ruka nodded and was looking at me still. I was blushing so bad now.

Ruka smiled at me letting my chin go now and sat further back in the chair, that's when I noticed and for some reason I blushed more. A girl? I thought. I never though a girl could flirt like this. Not with another girl. Then again she's just like a boy… and I like this…I like her. I had my doubts. But I don't care. I like her. I like haruka tenoh.

She saw me looking at her and I could se a small blush appear. " what is it?" she asked sitting up again. I smiled a bit slyly " oh.. Just admiring your beauty…" ruka chuckled a bit " beauty?" I smiled " oh yes…" ruka fiddled with the tie of her shirt and I giggled. " you don't fool me. But anyways, I like you…" I realized I had just said that and blushed bad. Ruka looked surprised " you…like me?" I smiled really shy and nodded slowly, "I-is it wrong?" I asked, ruka smiled, her smile was so warm and stuff, but I could see a lot of sadness beneath her eyes. " no, not at all! I was just surprised. Normally girls react differently after they figure out." I looked at my hands shyly " maybe they just weren't right for you"

Haruka looked at me surprised at first then smiled " maybe I just found the one who is…" I blushed and looked up and I found myself nodding and smiling happily and shyly, ruka held her orange juice cup up " to our first date" she said smiling softly. I blushed and lifted up my cup nodding and we toasted. It was so different having someone who truly was nice to me.

The waiter brought us our food later and we ate laughing and talking quietly to ourselves. I seemed to forget all about my ex-boyfriend. But then I looked up and I saw him through the window I froze. "michiru?" haruka asked and saw him walk in. I was frozen and I looked to ruka and mouthed " its him…" ruka frowned and nodded a bit.

He walked up to the table " I thought you weren't seeing anyone michiru?" I slowly looked up at him and saw his cold expression " s-seiya…t-this is haruka,…haruka…s-seiya." ruka smirked " hello idiot" seiya frowned. "what was that?" he said. Ruka smirked again with a smile " you heard me. Idiot."

Seiya looked at haruka " and this is coming from someone whose wearing a school uniform." seiya laughed. Ruka smiled " at least it looks good on me unlike the cloth's you wear" she now laughed, seiya glared at her and went to punch her. Ruka caught his hand in mid hit and punched him in the stomach.

I could see seiya start to fall back a bit but catch himself on his feet holding his face " why you…" ruka smirked and put her hand in her pocket " yes?" seiya glared at her " who do you thin you are? Some king?" ruka chuckled " well… maybe" smirks. Seiya was glaring at her " why don't you fight like a man?" he said challenging. Ruka smiled again and leaned in " I'm not a man"

Seiya looked at her in disgust " you're a dike?" then looked at me " your with a dike?" ruka laughed " guess you just couldn't cut it." I was getting a bit uncomfortable. " why don't you just go now before you embarrass yourself more." ruka said with her hand in her pocket. Seiya was about to say something but say everyone was looking at them and frowned. Ruka held her hand out to me " why don't we get you home now." I nodded slowly blushed and took her hand and she helped me up. We walked out of the place hand in hand. I felt wonderful at that time. With her I felt so safe. But now how was I to tell father?(Authors note: stay tuned for more! Sorry for being slow. Many things have been going on for me ^^" been a bit sick too. Gomen! But I hope its good)


	3. Chapter 3

I know father doesn't approve of homosexuality. So how was I supposed to tell him? What will happen? All the thoughts ran through my head. Haruka was driving back to the house and she glanced at me. " What's wrong beautiful?" she asked me. I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Oh, just wondering what will happen when I tell my family…" I looked at her after I said it and I could see hidden sadness in her eyes. I looked down a bit thinking I had said something wrong or had upset her. She smiled to me " Just tell them when you are ready, alright?" I nodded slowly. I wanted to know more about her. But why couldn't I bring myself to ask? Now I was out of time, haruka was pulling up into the driveway. She got out and opened the door for me. As my younger brother ran out of the house.

" Wow! What a cool car!" he shouted running towards it. I couldn't help but smile. Both my brother and my father love cars. "Thanks little man" haruka said with a wink. Hideki looked at me " You have to date this guy! This car is so cool!" Ruka laughed. " Hideki!" I half shouted embarrassed, he gave a sheepish grin. "Can I have a ride in it?" he was so excited. Haruka laughed " Sure kid, why don't I drop you off at school?" I could see his eyes light up. "J.J. will be so jealous!" He then ran in side of the house to get his school things. I was laughing softly " Gomenasai, he just loves cars." Haruka smiled softly at me " No problem beautiful. Would you like to come?" I nodded with a smile. " I'd love to." She smiled widely.

My brother came running out of the house. My smile faded some seeing my father following him. "My father," I whispered to haruka. Haruka smiled " Good morning sir!" She had deepened her voice some, she sounded just like a guy now. I could see my father look her over then look at the car. Haruka smiled at me and I hid a giggle.

" I hope everything meet's to your approval sir." She smiled. "How did you get this car? It just came out." My father asked. Figured, he was more interested in the car. I smiled though, he really does just love cars. Haruka smiled. " I am a racer, my sponsors got me the car." Hideki's face was priceless " You race?" Haruka smiled " You bet kiddo."

"My friends will be so jealous!" he said as i laughed softly. My father frowned, "You risk your life for thrills don't you?" Haruka looked over to him. " No sir, I just do what I love." I smiled softly, she was absolutely wonderful. " That's the answer I like!" My father said and my smile grew even more.

Haruka smiled " I'm glad you approve sir. I love all kinds of racing, I am on track as well. My father caught me watching her as she talked and smiled to me before going inside after saying goodbye to Haruka and kissed my cheek goodbye and ruffled Hideki's hair which caused him to mutter as I giggled.

" Ready to go?" Haruka asked my brother and I. My brother practically jumped into the car. Haruka laughed as she opened the passenger side door for me and I got in. "Your so lucky!" He was still gawking over Haruka's car. Haruka and I smiled to each other then she got into the drivers side of the car.

"Where too?" Haruka asked and my brother told her the way. It felt so unreal… Haruka… my girlfriend. I smiled happily thinking about it as her free hand came on top of mine holding it. I could hear Hideki snicker in the back but I just smiled happily holding Haruka's hand. We soon got to the school and Haruka pulled up to the front of the school.

His friends saw him in the car and come running up. His friends names were Boton, Kane, and Marco. " hey guys!" he called to them while getting his bag from the back. Haruka was all smiled, I bet she was loving this. I giggled looking at Hideki's friends, who's mouths hung open in aw. " Dude! How did you get to ride in that?" Boton asked. " Meet my sister's new boyfriend!" he shouted loudly.

I blushed as Haruka laughed. " Well kiddo, I need to get your sister to where she needs to be. See you!" she got back in the car and drove off. Haruka laughed more as we drove away. " I like your family!" she said still laughing" I smiled softly. " Me too." I said leaning my head to her shoulder. She kissed my head . I felt so safe with her by my side.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked softly. Haruka smiled " Would you like to see me race?" she asked. My eyes lit up " Hai!" I said happily. She laughed, I pouted. " Are you laughing at me?" She got a sheepish grin " I laugh when I am happy and you are just to cute" I blushed now. She knew that would good me and I smiles softly again. Haruka smiled to me for just a second and out of the corner of my eye I saw a ball go into the road. " Haruka! Watch out!" I shouted and she turned hard and I herd the tired screech. I felt a bang and pain hit everywhere in my body. I opened my eyes slowly but had to shut them in pain again.

" Michiru? Michiru answer me! Please!" I could hear haruka calling me but everything just went blank after that. When I opened my eyes later I was in a hospital bed. I felt hands around one of mine and I looked over slowly to see my mother next to me. My mother looked up feeling my movement " michiru?" I looked up at her and smiled weakly " mother…" I said mom was blubbering all over me. Kissing me all over and crying. " Be careful" the nurse said walking in to the room " She will be soar for a while." I felt a brace around my arm and my leg. "Do you know the date?" the nurse asked. " July 1. 2011." I answered looking away then realized Haruka wasn't their. " And what happened?" she asked or the next question.

" I was in a car crash." I said looking around for haruka. " where's Haruka" I asked panicked. " and where are you?" she asked next. " Hospital, Where is haruka?" I shouted this time to the nurse as she walked in. " its okay beautiful, I'm right hear." she said coming to my side. Her arm was in a cast and she had some bruises. " Haruka," I said with my arm out.

She took me in her arms holding me close and whispered " It's okay, It's okay" I buried my face on her. My mother frowned. " You're the reason she's hear!" Haruka looked at her and I unburied my face. " Mama…a ball went into the road. Their could have been a child coming after it…We risked our lives to save a childs."

My mother sighed. She knew I was right, I normally am. " I am sorry ma'am, I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her." Haruka had the saddest look on her face. My mother looked at haruka for a few minutes then got up and left the room to go tell my father I was awake. I wanted to kiss haruka so much. Just cover her with kisses.

( Sorry for it being so long…I've been really sick…. ^ ^ hope you like it J )


	4. Chapter 4

After a while I convinced Mama to go get Hideki and give Haruka and I time alone. Haruka wouldn't let me go, but that was alright with me. I felt so safe in her arms and I was also warm in her arms. I smiled and brushed my fingers on her cheek softly looking at her softly " You really are protective aren't you?"

She nodded and I noticed something. She was not only being protective, she was scared. " I'm sorry if I scared you love," I said softly staying close to her. I felt a tear drop on my cheek and I looked up to her. My strong lover was crying? "Haruka? I really am sorry…" I said softly again wiping her tears away.

Haruka took my hand kissing it making me blush. " I was just thinking… My parents died in a car crash. I was the only one who survived, they were hit from the front. I could have lost you today…" I started to cry hearing that, I couldn't imagine how lonely she's been. I laid my head on her and fell asleep staying close to her.

After a while I woke to mother and father arguing. I sighed and sat up " Can't you guys not fight for one day, Please?" I asked as they looked at me. I was tired of them fighting over my playing the violin and just my life and what they wanted me to do. Couldn't I decide that myself? Haruka walked in as they left and sat down beside me.

" Are you alright?" Haruka asked me. I nodded laying my head on her sighing. Haruka brushed my bangs from my forehead kissing it " I love you, no mater what they or anyone else says, alright?" I smiled looking up at her in her eyes, they were soft and caring at the moment. Not the cold hard eyes she walked around with, I figured it was just to protect herself. I smiled softly and kissed her closing my eyes wrapping her arm around her neck and my other around her waist.

After I while I pulled away smiling softly "I love as well, even if they don't know you're a girl" I giggled smiling "You're wonderful to me," I herd a knock on the door and I sat up more thinking it was mom or dad, "Come in!" I called out, to my surprise Rei walked in, " Rei" I smiled surprised to see her, I wonder who she figured out I was there…

Rei smiled "Hello Michiru, how are you feeling? I had a vision you would be here. I was really worried." I blinked confused, a vision? Oh right, I remember Rei liked to use fire and stuff for her vision. I always thought that was cool, but I always wondered how she did it. Rei then saw Haruka and blinked " Haruka-san? You're here to?" Haruka laughed nervously and nodded.

I looked at Haruka then to Rei. " Haruka is my girlfriend" I said with a smile " We were trying to avoid hitting a child who was running after their ball and hit a tree, and now we are hear. We are fine though, I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile and laid my head on Haruka's shoulder yawning.

Rei looked back and forth between Haruka and I blinking for a second and smiled " That's wonderful! So you left that jerk Seiya, I never liked him. He has a dark aura…" she said in thought again with the distant look she had every time she was thinking about something that bothered her. She started to walk out of the room still in thought.

I looked at her a bit confused " Rei-chan? Is everything okay? You seem a bit distant right now, did you come to just see me? Or is something going on with you and the girls?" I watched her walking to the door still in thought not paying attention to what I had asked. I shook my head a little laughing some " REI-CHAN!" I said loudly to get her attention.

Rei stopped just before she was at the door and blinked looking back and laughed nervously " I'm sorry. no there isn't anything wrong, or I don't think there is, just the usual Usagi being a cry baby" she shook her head again and smiled " Congratulations to the both of you by the way, I hope you guys will be very happy together" she smiled and walked out the door.

As she walked out the door a doctor walked in, one I hadn't seen yet. " Michiru Kaioh? " she asked looking at Haruka and I. I held my hand up nodding some confused why she was here, no one told me a doctor would be coming by yet, she looked at me and then to Haruka and looked back to me "Is it okay if he is in the room?" I hid a giggle from, her thinking Haruka was a boy.

I nodded and smiled " Hai, we are together, anything you have to say can be said in front of Haruka as well." I smiled snuggled to Haruka staying close to her still confused on why the doctor was here. Haruka seemed to make me feel a lot safer and like I could handle anything as long as she was here with me.

The doctor nodded looking at her papers " I'm doctor Ayama, I am the chief here, I have a few questions about your you X-rays if you don't mind me asking." I looked at Haruka then nodded to Dr. Ayama. She looked over to my papers and then sat down beside the bed on a chair. " I would like to ask about some old fractures and injuries you have had that are healed."

I felt my heart stop for a second and I looked up at Haruka as she held me protectively with her arms around me. I looked down staying close to her not sure I wanted to say anything yet and I could feel my eyes filling with tears as I started clinging to Haruka remembering all the things Seiya had been doing to me.

looked at Haruka and I for a minute. " If you cant talk to me with him in the room you will have to have him leave please," She said with a semi worried look on her face standing again looking at Haruka with a bit of thought. I looked up quickly almost scared she would make her leave. I didn't want her to leave.

" No! " I almost shouted clinging to Haruka " She stays with me! She is my protector, my prince…" I blushed realizing I had said that, I looked down embarrassed and blushing shyly. Haruka was trying not to laugh and I looked up still blushing and I pouted at her. " Your not helping you know…"

She laughed more " No, I just found it to cute when you just blurted it out" she was laughing with a happy look in her eyes. I shook my head smiling now still blushing and stayed close to her, " Its okay Michiru, you ca tell her what happened" I looked back up at her then back down some and nodded.

I looked to the doctor staying close to Haruka, " My ex-boyfriend, Seiya Kou… he was abusive. He would beat me and everything" I let out a shaky breath clinging to Haruka knowing I could do this with her here helped me a lot. She really was my protector and prince.

had a frown on her face now and nodded some " Alright, thank you for telling me, now we can arrest him and charge him for this, some of your injuries seem to have been completely healed and then re fractured." I nodded some and then looked up at her, she smiled some and looked back at me " And don't worry, once we find him he won't hurt you again." She smiled and left the room.


End file.
